1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an indicator lamp, and more particularly to an LED indicator lamp which is powered by solar energy.
2. Description of Related Art
Visual indicators, for example, emergency exit signs, traffic signs and traffic lights, have long been used for calling attention to particular items. These indicators have light emitting devices incorporated therein which can reliably emit light of different colors, for example, blue, red, yellow, green or any desired color to indicate what needs attention
The light emitting devices require power in order to emit the light. However, the indicator may be located very remotely, resulting in that to provide the indicator with electrical power from the power line is expensive or even impossible. A solar-powered indicator can resolve such a problem.
What is need therefore is an LED indicator lamp which is suitable to be located in a remote area and powered by solar energy.